


Fallen Hearts

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Demons, Early Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: Yuya and Yuto had been together for many years, they ended up breaking up which was caused by an argument. The argument in question was caused by an accusation that wasn't true, which didn't end up being good in the long run. This ended up with one of them being killed in accident that wasn't expected or planned for. What happens next in this relationship between the pair?Warning: Genderbent Yuya
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuto, Yugo/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 3





	Fallen Hearts

It was pouring hard outside causing it pitch black, but from within a house come shouting. Usually the two people never agrued over anything or had even shouted that loud at each. The shouting stopped suddenly and girl came out from the house in tears, and was running and running without stopping. A male came out calling out towards the girl to came back, chasing after her. Neither of them saw the truck coming down the street the girl was blindly running towards. The boy noticed to late as he tried to warn her about the danger but it didn't reach her in time as the truck hit her dead on. The boy screamed out her name as the truck drove away.

Later at the hospital she was reported to have dead after arriving at the hospital. The boy was devastated about her death and was regreting what had lead up to that moment. He shouldn't have believed a lie or the photoshopped picture that showed her cheating but she never cheated on him not once and they had been happy together.

After she had been buried under a weeping willow tree, he pushed out the ones who had made believe the lie and started to drinking. His best friend had tried to get him stop but he wouldn't stop, everywhere he looked all he could is see her and smiling face. One night he shot himself in the head to stop all the pain and wanted to be with her. He had left a note saying his final goodbyes to those who were close to him.

His friends had found him a few days later and buried him next to her, where he belonged. But he had and her left a baby girl behind, she was barely the age of four when her mother dead and she was only eight when her father shot himself. She was all alone in the world now but her grandparents made sure she had the best life ever, and they always answered her questions about her parents.

But was next for the boy and girl?


End file.
